Living in Lustclan
by queen ween
Summary: What happens when Lustclan becomes the supreme clan of the forest? Lazy, while all they do is mate. RATED M, Warriors Belongs to Erin Hunter !READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! If you don't like it, don't read, don't comment.
1. Allegiances

**LustClan:**

 **Leader:** Quailstar (Fawn she-cat with a white underbelly and black stripes and foam-green eyes, has 2 quail feathers hanging from right ear) - Acts stern and serious, though becomes pitiful and helpless when mating - Favors Jayflight more than anything; Most wanted she-cat in the Clan; tightest core

 **Deputy:** Jayflight (Blue-Gray tabby tom with black/white points and deep/dark blue eyes, has 2 bluejay feathers hanging from left ear) - Has a voice making any cat swoon over him, always dominant - Favors Quailstar

 **Medicine Cat:** Swanrose (Silver tabby she-cat with lavender eyes and silky fur, has 2 swan feathers hanging from her tail) **Apprentice: Sproutpaw** \- One of the most wanted cats in the Clan, willing to give herself to anyone and everyone

 **Warriors:** Tawnyflower (Torbie she-cat with feathery/fluffy fur and dark green eyes, Maplehowl and Flameheart's sister) **Apprentice: Pantherpaw -** Plays hard-to-get, though is fully submissive when mating

Flameheart (Ginger tabby Tom with vibrant green eyes and smooth fur, Maplehowl and Tawnyflower's brother) - Loves pain, constantly being raped; treated like a toy

Maplehowl (Brown tabby she-cat with ginger tabby patches and a cream underbelly and faded violet eyes; Flameheart and Tawnyflower's sister) - Rapes kits that are unwilling to mate

Daisyfrost (Pure white she-cat with unusual yellow eyes) **Apprentice: Tigerpaw** \- Has a very small and sexy pussy, loves being licked out

Falcontalon (Brown tom with dark brown and black tabby stripes and amber eyes, Thistlewhisker and Wolfpounce's brother) **Apprentice: Fawnpaw** \- Very rough mater and loves raping; known to have a very large cock; usually does threesomes with Thistlewhisker

Thistlewhisker (Gray tom with a white underbelly, dark gray and black tabby stripes and amber eyes, Falcontalon and Wolfpounce's brother) **Apprentice: Autumnpaw** \- Similar to Falcontalon, also known to have a huge cock; loves midnight rape; one of the most seductive voices

Wolfpounce (Spike-furred black tabby she-cat with dark green eyes, Falcontalon and Thistlewhisker's sister) - Loves it rough and often rejects toms unless she is raped; loves to dominate she-cats; often mates with her brothers

Wrensong (Piebald brown she-cat with dark brown and white flecks with green eyes and a bobbed tail) - Often fakes her heats to mate, loves having 3+somes

Dawnrose (Golden tabby she-cat with black dapples and brown eyes) - Likes to mate loud/is very active, especially loves mating in dens

Shadowthistle (Black tabby tom with one brown eye and one blue eye) **Apprentice: Meadowpaw** \- Dominates toms and she-cats, Very rough, expert mater

Petalmoon (Dark gray tabby she-cat with indigo eyes and a pink flower on her left ear) - Very submissive; orgasms very easily

Willowfire (Brown long-furred she-cat with black tabby stripes and a white underbelly, one green and one brown eye; Reedtail's sister) **Apprentice: Pebblepaw** \- Loves to rip she-cats apart with her long tail, submissive towards Pebblepaw

Reedtail (Light brown tom with darker brown stripes and vibrant brown eyes and a a cottontail; Willowfire's brother) - Very shy, has most toms chasing after him; treated like a toy

Branchleap (Sandy-brown/gold tabby tom with faint green eyes) - Has a very seductive voice, submissive to other toms, loves cock-sucking

Blazepetal (Piebald long-furred ginger she-cat with brown eyes) - Gorgeous she-cat; likes to teach kits mating

Raindapple (Silver tom with black spotting and blue eyes) - Treated like a toy; Acts like he doesn't like mating though he really does

Leopardshine (Brown Bengal tom with fiery amber eyes and black paws, Wishfall's brother) **Apprentice: Leafpaw** \- Loves ripping Wishfall apart; Very handsome; Loves having his rod sucked

Wishfall (Silver Bengal she-cat with one green and one blue eye, Leopardshine's sister) **Apprentice: Galepaw** \- Loves being torn apart by Leopardshine and Galepaw, often has foursomes with Leopardshine, Galepaw and Leafpaw; **Leopardshine's toy**

 **Apprentices:** Pantherpaw (Sleek-furred Pure Black tom with bright green eyes, Tigerpaw's brother) - Most-Wanted male apprentice, likes raping cats at night, loves mating with kits and mating with his brother Tigerpaw

Tigerpaw (Dark Brown Tom with black stripes and black points and brown eyes, Pantherpaw's brother) - Most-Wanted male apprentice after Pantherpaw, likes having 3+somes, likes mating in the clearing

Autumnpaw (Dark ginger tabby she-cat with fawn tabby patches and brown eyes, Leafpaw's sister) - Submits and orgasms easily, has a very tight core; **Thistlewhisker's toy**

Leafpaw (Dark Brown tabby she-cat with fawn tabby patches and green eyes, Autumnpaw's sister) - Loves to mate with Autumnpaw and having foursomes with her mentor; very tight core like Autumnpaw's

Sproutpaw (White she-Cat with black and silver tabby patches and blue eyes) - Chased by everycat and is pampered by Swanrose, loves mating with Swanrose; gives her body to basically anyone

Galepaw (Torbie tom with dark green eyes; Meadowpaw's brother) - Treated like a toy; always submissive, doesn't really like mating

Meadowpaw (Piebald brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; Galepaw's sister) - Most-Wanted female apprentice; Can be hard-to-get when she wants to be but she is also submissive, **Shadowthistle's toy;** Tightest core after Quailstar

Pebblepaw (Piebald brown-gray tom with darker brown-gray patches) - Loves to lick out she-cats and have his cock sucked by multiple cats

Fawnpaw (Lilac she-cat with brown points; brown and white speckles all over pelt and light blue eyes) - Most-Wanted she-cat after Meadowpaw; **Falcontalon's toy;** loves being torn apart by Falcontalon and being licked out

 **Queens:** **Permanent Queen:** Sheepcloud (Calico she-cat with yellow eyes) - Usually nervous around the Clan, finds comfort around Queens and kits; Loves to please queens; gentle mater

Echofade (Gorgeous Silver tabby she-cat with one green and one blue eye; Mother to Thistlewhisker's kits, Thornkit (Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes) and Stemkit (Light Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes) - **Thistlewhisker's slave** , chased by most cats, loves pain; constantly trying to teach her kits mating

Puddlestorm (Piebald blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes; Mother to Leopardshine's kit, Streamkit (Piebald Silver tabby she-cat with beautiful aqua eyes) - Loves being licked out by kits and loves mating to pregnant queens; jealous of Wishfall; pampers Streamkit

 **Kits:** Thornkit (Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes, Stemkit's brother) - Unusually large rod, loves having his cock sucked by Stemkit and Streamkit and licking Puddlestorm out

Stemkit (Light silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Thornkit's sister) - Loves cock-sucking Thornkit and licking Puddlestorm out, loves mating on her back; likes it rough

Streamkit (Piebald silver tabby she-cat with beautiful aqua eyes) - Very tight bond with Puddlestorm; loves licking her mother out and mating with her mother, likes cock-sucking Thornkit; tries flirting with warriors

 **Toys:** Wishfall - Leopardshine's toy

Autumnpaw - Thistlewhisker's toy

Meadowpaw - Shadowthistle's toy

Fawnpaw - Falcontalon's toy

Dune (Pale sandy-brown/gold she-cat with barely visible gold stripes and vibrant yellow eyes, former loner) - Tigerpaw's toy - Only likes mating with Sophie

Sophie (Piebald silver tabby she-cat with black points and one blue, one green eye; has a blue collar; former kittypet) - Pantherpaw's toy - Only likes mating with Dune


	2. The Rules

**Lustclan Law:**

 **Order of Hierarchy:** Medicine Cats are to have 2 bird feathers of their choice hanging from the base of their tail. Wrap vines around the base of the tail and weave 2 feathers in. **Both feathers must be small** ; Small feathers signal Medicine Cats.  
Deputies and Leaders follow the same rules. **Deputies have one big feather and one small feather hanging from either ear. Leaders have 2 big feathers hanging from either ear.** One big and one small signals Deputies, two large feathers signal Leaders.

 **Order of Power:**  
Leader  
Deputy  
Medicine Cat  
Warriors  
Medicine Cat Apprentice  
Apprentices  
Queens  
Permanent Queen(s)  
Kits  
Toys  
Prisoners

 **Permanent Queen(s):** Often only one Permanent Queen is assigned in Lustclan. Permanent Queens are the caretakers of the Nursery. If a Queen wants to go out of the Nursery for a bit, the kits are the Permanent Queen's responsibility. Permanent Queens are low in the hierarchy, though they are needed to be treated with respect. They are free to mate and are still open to anycat as if she were a Warrior, though she **cannot be impregnated.** Any cat to impregnate a Permanent Queen will spend their time as prisoner until they are freed. Permanent Queens cannot be impregnated, for it will stop their duty to be a caretaker. Any kits of a Permanent Queen will either be given to an open Queen if they still suckle, if not, then killed. The **only** time a Permanent Queen can get pregnant is if the Clan is in need of more cats, If there are too many apprentices or warriors, the Permanent Queen is off-limits.  
Along with caretaker duty, Permanent Queens are assigned to help Queens with any need. If a Queen needs food, water, or a new nest; **it's the Permanent Queens job to get it.** This does not take away the Apprentice's duties, they must be the ones to hunt for the Queens as well. Even if a Queen needs pleasure, the Permanent Queen cannot turn them down.  
Permanent Queens are chosen and/or volunteered. **If nocat volunteers, a cat will be reaped for the job.**

 **Toys:** Toys are low-ranking cats - If a toy is a Toy-Warrior or Toy-Apprentice - A double-ranking toy, they still have their same rank that is not a toy. A Toy-Warrior still has the same rank as Warrior.  
All ranks except the highranks and kits can become toys. Kits can be reserved as a toy - Once they become an apprentice, they become a toy.  
Toys often start with litters. The most beautiful cats often become toys. Once a toy-reserved kit becomes an apprentice, they are given an owner. The prettiest she-cats and most handsome toms will be sold to the best Lustclan maters.  
Other toys come from tresspassing cats - different from prisoners. If anycat out of Lustclan is found tresspassing - kittypet, loner, rogue or a different clan - they will be taken into camp and sold as toys. Non-Lustclan toys are auctioned off. A cat will state how they will mate to the toy and their punishment. The worse it is, the more likely that cat will get the toy.  
 **Lustclan double-ranking toys must obey their owner. They cannot deny what their owner gives or does to them - the owner is free to whatever they please, as long as no wounds are inflicted. Cuts and minor wounds are fine, anything past will make the owner lose ownership to the toy and be held as prisoner until freed.**

 **Prisoners:** Prisoners are Lustclanners only. Any Lustclanner found committing treason or anything worth punishment will be assigned as prisoner and sentenced to **The Thorns** , as long as the Leader sees fit. **If the felony is bad enough, they will do their time and die there, or do their time and be killed.**  
It is not just up to the Leader. A discussion between highranks will be sorted for however long the cat would be held prisoner, how bad a punishment, and if they should be sentenced to death. If it was a minor felony, the prisoner is likely to be released, either as a lower rank or the same rank. If a highrank is responsible for treason, **they are still up as prisoner.**

 **The Gathering Tree:** The Gathering Tree is where the highranks give announcements. It is by the Leader's den to give room for the camp to still be open. The Gathering Tree has 3 large branches where the highranks can give announcements. Announcements for the Clan, ceremonies and any need-to-know information is told from the Gathering Tree. **The branches are each below each other, top branch Leader, middle Deputy and bottom Medicine Cat.**

 **The Thorns** **:** The Thorns are 4 thorn branches that have been spiked into the Gathering Tree. They are used to keep a cat fully exposed; a thorn branch around each paw. If a cat bonded by the The Thorns tries to move, the thorns will stab the victim, stopping their movement. The Thorns are used for prisoners and toys - it leaves them fully exposed and open for anycat to take.


	3. Midnight Battle (Part 1)

_**Moons Before:**_

 _Where are they?_ A gray tabby sat in the clearing of a secluded area in the forest. Shadows cascaded over her pelt, hiding her black stripes along with them. Her green eyes cut through the darkness with a penetrating glow. Her fur was ruffled in multiple places, though she seemed like royalty with her luxuriously long fur. Feathers dangled from her right ear - matching with her pelt; they were chickadee feathers. Her eyes were hinted with confusion and impatience. Black claws softly dug into the ground, flicking her tail. Shrubs ruffled from behind her, causing the she-cat to turn around in the swipe of a claw, snarling.

"Firfeather!" A mottled brown tom pushed his way through the bushes, surprise glazing his face once he saw the alert she-cat. "It's me - Mudstorm..." The tom said, relieved when the gray she-cat's guard fell away.  
"Where's-?" Firfeather began, though she was silenced when another tom barged through, the scent of herbs bathing his pelt. "I'm here! I-I'm here." His pelt was a full black, with faint white cloud-like dapples scattering his fur. His voice stammered, though Firfeather and Mudstorm knew that he was always like that as they gave each other amused shrugs.  
"Alright." Firfeather turned her gaze towards the herb-scented tom, her tufted ears erect. "Juniperfern, how many cats are with us?...For the rebellion?" She asked; her glance was hopeful, though inside she felt nervous- she didn't know why. If there weren't many warriors with her, she could wait longer until they were, or... find another way. Maybe she was feeling guilty? _Guilty? No! I am onboard with this plan. It is **my** plan, after all~_ She thought encouragingly.  
"Three quarters of the Clan. More than that. There's roughly fifteen warriors that aren't interested. I made sure there was no suspicion, I'm sure Oakstar hasn't found out yet." Juniperfern reassured her, his facial expression brightening.  
"Great!" Mudstorm purred, his short-furred tail waving in the air. A small fang poked from his lips as he grinned.  
"All of _our_ warriors are meeting us _outside_ of camp, right?" Firfeather turned toward Mudstorm, her expression serious. She knew Mudstorm was a playful type, though she really hoped her faith in him helped him not goof around. This was serious business.  
"All rallied, ma'am." He nodded, his purring growing louder. Firfeather sensed his anticipation.  
"We're ready, then. Get your herbs prepared, Juniperfern... you'll need 'em." Firfeather smirked, getting to her paws. With an eager wink, she leaped into the bushes, heading off towards camp.

Firfeather's eyes lit up as she emerged from the bushes surrounding their camp. Eyes of what seemed like a thousand warriors landed on her. She puffed out her silver chest, her tufted ears strained forward.  
"Warriors of Moonclan... tonight, you will not go by their ranks. You will go by ours. You will join Lustclan's ranks. Tonight, you prove to us you are worthy of joining Lustclan! If everyone is not slain, we will not succeed..."  
All of the warriors had mixed, quiet meows of agreement, fear, almost everything... though Firfeather had faith they would come through. Mudstorm and Juniperfern padded at both of her flanks, their gazes laying on the warriors. "Remember, stay behind, Juniperfern." Firfeather added, watching the tom give an understanding nod.  
"Lustclan... _ATTACK!_ "


End file.
